Applicant has discovered problems with existing techniques for evaluating security gaps created by assets interfacing with enterprise computing platforms. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention and described in detail below.